August and December
by Liddym2113
Summary: Daryl finds a way to help Hershel. Beth gets a surprise. [Thank you to Blackqueenphoenix @ tumblr for the cover art! ;-) ]


He peered into the cell and saw the old man resting wearily on his cot, his wrinkled and aged hands rubbing the ache out of his leg. While having the prosthesis had made his life easier in the prison, it still caused him considerable pain at the end of the day, having not had the tools to fit it specifically to his stump. Beggars couldn't be choosers at the end of the world, though.

"Ya gonna be alright?" Daryl voiced his concern with a troubled gaze, his eyes briefly glancing over the knee before flicking back up to look into his eyes.

"I'll be fine. Can't help but wish I had some Ben-Gay or Icy Hot for it though," Hershel responded with a heavy sigh.

At that, Daryl held up a finger, and turned back out of the doorway, boots clomping up the stairs to his own cell, where he dug through his meager belongings for the jar of Icy Hot he kept hidden away. That shit was like gold nowadays. He needed it more and more as the runs got longer and harder, and he got older. Sometimes, he'd even get Carol to put it on his back in the places he couldn't reach himself. He knew she'd keep it a secret, and there weren't many he trusted to lay eyes on his naked back.

Bringing the jar back down to the old man's cell, he entered and tossed it next to Hershel, while he scrounged around for a towel and a chair.

"I can get it, Daryl," Hershel protested as Daryl gently brought his leg up to rest on Daryl's knee.

"I know ya can. Just lemme do this for ya."

Daryl opened the jar and scooped out the cold, blue gel, rubbed it between his hands to warm it a little before gingerly laying his rough hands against Hershel's pale skin.

He began massaging the gel into his leg, moving his fingers deeply into the muscle and tendons and working the knots of tension and ache out with his calloused but nimble fingers. He felt the tingle in his hands and knew the old man was feeling the same.

"That helpin?"

"Yeah, feels good. How'd you keep this stuff a secret from the rest of the group?"

"I got my ways. Partner in crime and all that," Daryl shrugged, trying to play it all off as no big deal.

It was a big deal, though. Hershel had done so much for the group, for Daryl, for Rick, for everyone. He was selfless, caring, and had no trouble putting his life on the line to do for others. If Daryl could help alleviate his suffering in any small part, he was willing to do it.

The warmth spread from his hands into other areas of his body, and he knew he couldn't continue to blame the Icy Hot. Feeling Hershel's skin beneath his own was starting to awaken parts of his body that had been slumbering for a long time. He looked up into Hershel's eyes and saw the warmth there looking back at him. Warmth...and something else. It wasn't just warmth. It was heat and fire and it was scorching. It blazed through him, straight to his dick. _What the fuck?!_

He stopped his hands and gently placed Hershel's leg back down, grabbed the towel and began to clean his hands of the leftover gel.

"Daryl. _Daryl?_" Hershel raised his palm to Daryl's cheek, his hand firm but gentle as he brushed his thumb across Daryl's cheek. "Thank you for that. It helped a lot. It was really generous of you."

"Wasn't nothin. You've done a lot more for us," Daryl tried to pass it off, tried to disguise the tremor in his voice, and cover the shakiness of his hands with the towel.

"I know you, Daryl. You've a much softer heart than you want anyone knowing about, but I thank you. I'll keep your secret, though," Hershel nudged Daryl's face up just a smidge until Daryl caught his eyes, and saw Hershel wink at him, a sparkle of mischief in his glance.

Before he could even catch himself, or realize what he was doing, Daryl leaned forward and pressed his chapped lips against Hershel's. They were warm, soft, and pliable beneath his own. Hershel opened his mouth to take in more, and Daryl sank into the kiss, his tongue moving to massage Hershel's, swirling around it and sucking it into his own mouth, mimicking a much more intimate act.

His moans echoed softly in the cell and Hershel's hand went around to cradle Daryl's head, pulling him further into himself. Keeping his lips on Hershel's, Daryl rose up slowly and moved to the bed with Hershel, pushing him gently onto his back, Daryl's body hovering over the older man's body.

"Are you okay with this?" Daryl asked him as he pulled back to look in the man's eyes.

"Hell yes. Been a long time since this man has seen any action. Just hope I'm _up_ for it." Hershel's grin lit up his face and warmed Daryl's heart, body, and soul. Just to see the joy on his face was all he wanted. Well, that and some other stuff.

He reached his hand down and cupped Hershel, feeling his stiffness, and chuckled.

"Yeah, I think you're _up_ for it all right."

"Less talking," Hershel's grizzled voice uttered roughly as he pulled Daryl back down and assaulted his mouth savagely with his own.

They were tangled together, hands everywhere, feeling, stroking, caressing, and Daryl put his hands on Hershel's belt buckle, fingers fumbling in his haste to get it unfastened. Once he had it loosened, he slid the belt from the loops and tossed it behind him, not even hearing the clank and breaking glass of the mirror, mired in the haze of lust that had overtaken him.

Daryl got Hershel's pants undone and slid his hand inside to grip his dick, his heart stuttering at the feel of his engorged meatstick, throbbing and jerking in his grasp.

Pulling his face back from Hershel's, Daryl looked straight into his ice blue eyes and lifted his hand back to his mouth, licking his palm, lubing it up before replacing it on the swollen cock, and slowly, firmly stroking it from base to tip and back again.

Hershel's eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his head backwards, pressing it into the pillow, low moans and growls vibrating from his chest and escaping the back of his throat. He twisted and turned his head, the sensations of the hunter's calloused palm slipping and sliding around his shaft. Every other stroke, Daryl would dip down his hand further south and cup the old man's balls, fondling them with his fingers before resuming his caresses.

He kept his eyes on the old man's face as Daryl began to slide himself further down, placing light kisses against the man's chest in the open vee of his shirt, crisp white chest hair tickling the skin of his cheek.

He reached his destination, licked his lips in anticipation, and lowered his mouth around the old man's dick, moving both of his hands to Hershel's thighs, gripping and squeezing him as he ran his tongue around the tip of his cock, swirling it around like he was licking an ice cream cone. It was just as tasty while a bit more salty than ice cream, and definitely hotter. He used his tongue to lap at the underside of his shaft before lowering his mouth to swallow as much as he could, but the impressive girth and length of Hershel's rod made it difficult for Daryl to take him all the way. He was going to die trying though….may just choke to death. It'd be worth it though.

He moved his hand up to grasp the bottom of the old man's dick and make it easier to maneuver his lips and mouth around it. He could taste the salty, tangy pre-cum dripping from the end and knew Hershel was close. He began to move up and down, bumping the back of his throat, and gagging a little, but it felt so good to have him writhing beneath him, knowing Hershel was losing it over what Daryl was doing to him.

Daryl felt the cock in his mouth stiffen even more, felt it pull up towards Hershel's stomach and bump against his upper lip, smushing it against his teeth, bruising him. He relished the sensation and sucked even harder as Hershel finally let go with a long, low, growl of pleasure, jerking his lower body, thrusting his hips harder, ramming himself into Daryl's throat, and Daryl felt the hot spurt of Hershel's release shoot down the back of his throat. He kept sucking, making sure he got every last drop and and felt every last twitch of Hershel's dick in his mouth as he came down from his glorious climax.

"DADDY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Beth shrieked from the doorway, her face twisted in shock and horror at the scene she stumbled upon, her face, neck, and chest a shade of tomato red in embarrassment. She turned and ran away from the open door of the cell.

Daryl jerked up, cracking his head on the upper bunk, and Hershel hurried to stuff his dick back in pants. It was then Daryl realized he hadn't bothered to close the cell door and anyone could have seen what was going on in the small room.

Hershel swung his lower body out from under Daryl, and hurried to get to his crutches, not having time to fool with the prosthetic.

"Bethy! Wait! Come back! I need to explain!" Hershel tried to follow his youngest daughter and deal with the awkward situation.

Daryl lay back on the bed, throwing his arm over his eyes. Looked like he was going to have to take care of the tent in his pants by himself.


End file.
